


Every Dog Has Its Day

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: The Hellhound puppy has grown up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Unexpected Guest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Every Dog Has Its Day

Title: Every Dog Has Its Day  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 560  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: The Hellhound puppy has grown up.

"Aziraphale? I brought those cinnamon buns from the bakery you liked. Hello?" Hastur has barely stepped inside of the cottage when there's a roar from the other side of the room. He quickly finds himself knocked to the floor with a larger than normal borzoi snarling in his face. The dog's eyes glow red and the slobber dripping from its jaws eats away at the fabric of Hastur's coat.

As Hastur stares up at the dog, a smile spreads across his face. "Just look at you. You're a proper Hellhound now, aren't you?" The dog snarls, bringing its fangs closer to Hastur's throat. Hastur goes still, trying to look nonthreatening. He hears footsteps coming from the kitchen and then sees Aziraphale in the doorway with a horrified expression on his face.

"Goodness! No, Macduff! He's a friend. Get off of him right now." The angel claps his hands loudly and Macduff reluctantly gets off of Hastur, but not before issuing a final snarl in the demon's direction. "Macduff, this is Hastur, Duke of Hell. He and his partner gave you to us before you were hatched."

Macduff looks from Aziraphale to Hastur. A grin appears on his doggy face. He wags his tail before giving Hastur a play bow. A snap of Hastur's fingers produces a squeaky ball, which he throws across the room. Macduff barrels after it, barking with joy.

Aziraphale reaches out, helping Hastur get to his feet. He spots the box with the buns and sighs when he sees part of it was smashed. "My apologies. Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, just made some new holes in my coat. I've been around Hellhounds enough to know what not to do. If I'd moved at all once he had me pinned, he would have torn my throat out." Hastur sticks his finger in one of the new holes in his coat. "He's not what I expected you'd end up with. Always pictured you with more of a little yappy thing."

Aziraphale makes a face. "I believe those are the types of dogs Crowley refers to as 'ankle-biters'. Macduff is perfect. We go on walks together, he plays with the neighbor's grandchildren when they visit, and he loves sprawling on the couch next to me while I'm reading to Crowley." Picking up the bakery box, he carries it over to the table. A snap of his fingers produces a couple of plates. He gives Hastur a smile. "I know you like these as much as I do. Have a seat."

Hastur spends the next few minutes nibbling on a cinnamon bun while repeatedly throwing the ball for Macduff. The Hellhound never tires of chasing it through the cottage. "I think he'll keep at it until my arm falls off."

"Crowley threw one of his stuffed toys for three hours straight while we were watching a film and Macduff didn't even seem winded." The toy had looked rather disgusting by the end of it, covered in dog slobber and torn in a dozen places. "He really is a wonderful dog, Hastur. Thank you for giving him to us."

When the Duke grins, there's actual joy on his face. It's something very few people get to see. "Let me know if you want another egg to hatch. One Hellhound is great, but two are even better."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
